onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shyarly
| image= | jname=マダム・シャーリー| rname=''Madamu Shārī''| ename=N/A| first=Chapter 610| affltion=Mermaid Cafe| ocupation=Proprietor of the Mermaid Cafe| jva=N/A| extra1= | }} is a short fin mako shark mermaid. She is a fortune teller living on Fishman Island and is also the proprietor of the Mermaid Cafe. Madame Shirley accurately predicted the dawning of the Great Age of Pirates, as well as the outcome of the the Whitebeard War and Whitebeard's death. Appearance Madame Shirley is a very tall mermaid with manicured hands, sharp teeth and eyes that resemble shark eyes. She has short dark hair that is covered by a hood. She wears a blouse that is only buttoned in the middle, revealing her stomach and chest. She has a string of beads around her waist. She smokes a pipe. When angry, her eyes take on an ominous appearance. She has short cut dark black hair with a bang going over her right eye. Personality Madame Shirley is a very kind woman, as she lent the Straw Hat Pirates a room in which they could take care of Sanji. She also gave Keimi the rest of the day off so that she could spend time with her friends. Even though she is a fortune teller, she sometimes thinks that the future is better when left unknown. She apparently doesn't like rudeness or vulgarity as she became very angry when Luffy asked if mermaids poop. However, her anger seems to be shortlived, as she calmed down and returned to her normal self almost instantly after Luffy apologized. Abilities and Powers As a fortune teller, she has the ability to see into the future. She is also very accurate in her predictions as she predicted the Great Age of Pirates as well as Whitebeard's death. She was seen screaming in agony when a prediction came from nowhere about Luffy destroying Fishman Island. Also, as the proprietor of the Mermaid Cafe, she has complete control of the restaurant. History Some time prior to the current storyline, she made predictions about the coming of the Great Age of Pirates as well as Whitebeard's death. Fishman Island Arc She is first seen when the Straw Hat Pirates are in the back of the Mermaid Cafe, taking care of Sanji. She was the one who allowed them to use the back room. She asked Keimi about Sanji's recovery status. After Keimi's report, Keimi asked her not to go back and check on Sanji, as her beauty could be harmful to him, and to not let him know they are in the back of the Mermaid Cafe for the same reason. When Luffy and Usopp found her crystal ball, Shirley told them not to touch it. She went on to say that she had quit fortune telling, as the future was best left unknown. When Luffy asked if mermaids pooped, Shirley became furious at him, but was immediately quelled when Luffy apologized at the urging of Keimi. She then said that Keimi could take the rest of the day off, saying the cafe had enough staff so that it would not be a problem. After Keimi remembered she had to bring a clam to Pappug, Shirley told her that he was in the cafe, making quite a ruckus with an old friend of his. Later, she is seen shouting in the streets of an impending doom. This resulted from looking into the future after she felt something about Luffy. She goes on to say that Luffy must leave, as she saw him destroying Fishman Island in her prediction. External Links * Information on Shortfin Mako sharks in Wikipedia de:Madam Shyari References Category:Female Category:Mermen Category:Smokers Category:Grand Line Characters